Fiber optic cable interconnection links are known, and include a pair of mating connectors providing precise registered alignment of facing fiber optic cables to afford light transmission therethrough. Fiber optic connection links for card cage modules are also known. A card cage or rack houses a plurality of circuit cards, usually in spaced parallel relation by means of tracks or grooves engaging the edges of respective circuit cards. The card has a fiber optic connector module to which a mating fiber optic cable connector is attached to afford transmission of light between the external cable and the optical circuitry in the module on the circuit card.
A need has arisen for a safety retaining device for preventing removal of the module from the card cage when the mating fiber optic cable connector is attached, which removal may otherwise break or damage the fiber optic cable and associated components. The present invention satisfies this need in a particularly simple and efficient manner.
A module retaining device is provided in the form of an interlocking release lever having a hook automatically engaging the card cage upon insertion to prevent removal of the module. The end of the lever is operated by the user to release the hook while extracting the module from the card cage. If the mating fiber optic cable connecter is attached, the lever cannot be operated to release the hook because of an interference stop tab striking the mating connector, whereby to prevent removal of the module.